


[Podfic] Eric Foreman Doesn't Take It Up The Ass (But If He Did It Might Happen Something Like This)

by dodificus



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Eric Foreman Doesn't Take It Up The Ass (But If He Did It Might Happen Something Like This)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eric Foreman Doesn't Take It Up The Ass (But If He Did, It Might Happen Something Like This)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197) by [Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom). 



**Length:** 45:52

**Format:** mp3  & m4b

**File Size:** 20.8 MB (mp3) | 49.6 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/inxvkklxnaqjbd9/Eric%20Foreman%20Doesn%27t%20Take%20It%20Up%20The%20Ass%20%28But%20If%20He%20Did%2C%20It%20Might%20Happen%20Something%20Like%20This%29.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/ericforemandoesnt.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/ericforemandoesnt.m4b.zip)

 

Audiobook created by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted on 1st January 2008 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/80594.html) at Livejournal Podslash


End file.
